If We Ever Get To It
by Galaxystar
Summary: Chapter 4 up!The DBZ women are preparing for a night on the town, that's if they can survive explosions,grocery-shopping,and their lovable, arguentative husbands:K18,CG,VG,BV: PLEASE Read&Review!
1. Chi Chi

If We Ever Get To It  
  
Author's note: I'm still a little new at this whole thing, so please don't be too cruel!!! Please review my story and tell me what you think of it and maybe throw out a couple of ideas. Constructive criticism only please!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters except for Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku and you can't have them! (Laughs evilly) ¬_¬ Just kidding! I only (sigh) I only own the plot, I don't even own the setting... (sigh )...  
  
Chapter 1: A Women's Work is Never Done  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! "Hey why don't you watch where you're goin lady!?" "You don't own the road dammit." "Crazy ass bit"---"Excuse me sir, interrupts an angry feminine voice, but if I were you I wouldn't finish that sentence". The woman in the driver's seat happened to be none other than Chichi Son, mother of two and wife of the one and only Goku Son. She was leaning out the window of her purple car and was completely ready to give this guy a piece of her mind.  
  
How dare he honk at her!? Her driving skills were exceptional, many could do with taking a few leaves from her book, at least she thought so anyway. "O-oh yeah!? Well watcha gonna do about it huh? Shouldn't a pretty girl like you be home cookin for your hubby. Not driving around and harassing the other 'innocent' drivers on the road. Although I wouldn't be too surprised if you didn't have one, cuz' with a temper like that it's probably hard to keep him on such a short leash!" He snorted back.  
  
'Kami...this man was infuriating; not to mention the fact that he was also now responsible for ruining her wonderful mood.' Chichi opens her mouth in order to respond to his comments but she closes it again. She didn't need him right now, besides this would help her practice controlling her anger. If she could deal with this idiot then she could most definitely deal with Goku and his clueless (AN: His clueless and naive responses are what make him so adorable!) behavior. "You're not even worth my time buster!" She yells as she speeds off in the direction of her house.  
  
Inside Chichi is fuming; had that idiotic man lost his mind? Did he have some sort of a death wish? That accursed man had put a damper on her mood she had to admit, but she isn't going to let it ruin the rest of her day. Tonight she was going to have fun, no matter what. She and the girls are going to dress up and go out for a night on the town.  
  
They have it all planned out, first they will head down town to a very special one night performance that was appearing at The Starlight Classical Theatre. Then after the performance they had made reservations for dinner at Chantelle' de Amarina', which just happens to be the most expensive, and not to mention the classiest restaurant in the city.  
  
By now Chichi is pulling into the drive way of her quaint little cottage. Sighing she places her head on the dashboard and closes her eyes, it had been a long and tiresome day but there is still work to be done. She still has to fold the laundry, prepare dinner, and dust all three floors. Sighing once again she opens her car door and steps out. Slowly she walks to the back of the car and unlocks the trunk. She grabs two heavy grocery bags and makes her way to the front door. Placing the bags on the front porch she takes her keys from her pocket and opens the door.  
  
"Goten!? Gohan!? Hello...is anyone there? Goku!?...oooohhhhh where are they? Those three are never here when I need them! (Sigh) They're probably out training again. Just a little help with the household chores now and then, is that too much to ask?" She wonders aloud as she surveys the damage that has befallen her once immaculate living room. Shaking her head in dismay Chichi sits her bags down on the counter then turns and heads back outside. "I guess I've grocery duty all by myself *AGAIN*. (Big surprise there) A women's work is never done *especially when that women happens to reside in the Son Household.*" She mutters grudgingly as she walks back outside for more groceries.  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter for "If We Ever Get To It"! Please Review my story so I can fix things and make my story better. The next chapter will be about Bulma and Vegeta for those who might be interested! Remember I need encouragement, if you review I'll update "If We Ever Get To It" sooner rather than later! Thanks so much for reading! ~Galaxystar~  
  
Next Time in the DBZ world: Vegeta learns a thing or two about his genius mate Bulma! Preview of Next Chapter: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A mighty explosion shook the foundation of Capsule Corporation, causing its president and her projects to land face first in a heap on the cold hard floor of the laboratory. Vegeta!!?? Vegeta what did you do now? Trunks!? Answer me somebody! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Groaning in frustration Bulma throws down her tools and stomps outside. The training ground of the Capsule Corporation is in ruins! Pieces of metal that were once state-of-the-art training robots now litter the ground...See ya next time on....DRAGONBALL Z!!!!!!!!!!! *_~ 


	2. You Rock My World

If We Ever Get To It  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that it has taken me such a long time to update. The have been some serious issues that have come up within my family that needed to be addressed immediately. Hopefully all has been resolved now and I will be able to update on a regular basis. Once again I am sorry, and thank you to those people who reviewed my story. You don't know how much I appreciate it, and please keep reviewing. Remember to READ and REVIEW!!! Thanx ever so much!  
  
Disclaimer: As of yet I still don't own Dragon Ball Z. Wait a minute...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..10...nope, still don't own it, damn!  
  
Chapter 2: You Rock My World  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A mighty explosion shook the foundation of Capsule Corp., causing its president and her projects to land face first in a heap on the cold hard floor of the laboratory. "Vegeta!!?? Vegeta what did you do now? Trunks!? Answer me somebody! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Groaning in frustration Bulma threw down her tools and stomped outside. The training ground of the Capsule Corporation was in ruins! Pieces of metal that were once state-of-the-art training robots now littered the ground of the training facility.  
  
"Vegeta!? Trunks!? Vegeta, hello, somebody, anybody; C'mon one of you answer me!?" Where in the hell were they? She had been calling their names for the last ten minutes. Bulma was nearly at the brink of tears. What if they were hurt? Where they were buried under the rubble and scraps of robots? The thoughts kept on coming, they wouldn't stop, and she couldn't stop them. No matter how logical and intelligent Bulma seemed to be in the lab, one may forget that she was also a wife and mother. By this time Bulma was frantically searching for her husband and son. She was looking for anything that would provide her with a clue to their whereabouts, a piece of one of their training clothes, a wrist band perhaps, anything that will provide her with a sign.  
  
It has been nearly twenty minutes since the explosion had occurred, and by now a rather large crowd of the corporation's scientists and other employees have gathered to watch the scene that was being made. No one dared to go forward to assist their distraught president, and even if someone did step forward, would they be of any help?  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs could only look on in horror as they watched the scene unfold before them. It seemed as though no one in the Brief's household remembered that the two missing persons were not of this planet. They were in fact from Planet Vegeta, home of the *Saiyijins*. If Bulma had been thinking she would have remembered that they were practically invincible.  
  
'Where could they be?' Finally Bulma ceased her search and collapses tiredly, her hands are aching, and her mind is going a mile a minute, but she would shed no more tears. They weren't dead, she now knew that much. If they were dead something in the bond that she shared with Vegeta would have let her know. Bulma just sat there on the rubble, but for how long she did not know. Finally she rose and took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and then she turned to face her now rather large and whispering audience.  
  
'How long had they been there just watching? Why had no one come forward to help in her desperate search for her seemingly missing husband and son?' "There's nothing to see here, she screamed angrily, go back to work!" When no one moves and all their eyes are still fixated on her she screamed again, much louder than the first time. "I said move it! Go on, get outta here!!!" Noting the anger and pain in her voice the employees scampered off of the training grounds as quickly as they could manage.  
  
"Mom...Dad...you guys can go on and leave too. I'll figure this out." "Honey are you sure you don't want us to"----Bunny Briefs began before Bulma interrupted her. "I'm sure mom, I'll be fine. Promise; cross my heart and hope to die." "We'll alright dear if you say so." Mr. Briefs said, still unsure on whether he should stay or leave. He opted for the second choice. Gently taking hold of his wife's arm he guided her carefully off of the grounds. Bulma quietly watched them as they walked away casting a few backwards glances at her every few minutes.  
  
When she was alone she looked up into the seemingly empty sky and let loose a roar that once again shook the foundation of Capsule Corporation. "Vegeta, she roared, get your saiyijin-ass down here now. When nothing happened she called out again. I mean it this time! Trunks were are you? You had better not be with your father." Bulma continued to rant as she vented her frustration out to no one but empty space. "Vegeta you are most definitely sleeping on the couch tonight! Do you hear me?" Took you long enough figure it out, came a rough and slightly husky voice from behind her. She spun on her heel and came face to face with none other than 'The Almighty Prince Vegeta'. Oh, this prince must have been a god in another life, he would have been right at home with the other famous and mythological gods, or any gods for that matter. His unruly and moderately spiky jet black hair accentuated his coal-black obsidian eyes, eyes that Bulma, if she wasn't careful, would find herself lost in within a matter of seconds. His dark blue spandex training outfit clung to him, showing off his rock hard muscles and chiseled abs. His bronze skin was covered by a light sheen of sweat, which only served to make his delicious body even more tempting to Bulma, and his lips...God his lips, those wonderfully sexy lips were turned upwards into a smug, sexy grin. In simple terms, Prince Vegeta was...gorgeous, but his good looks wouldn't get him out of the dog house this time.  
  
She'd show him a thing or two about manners by the time she was done with, hell, she thought to herself, if I'm lucky, I may even get him to apologize. 'Just where did that man get off with playing such a horrible trick on me?'  
  
"Why you low down, dirty son-of-a-bi---" "Ah Ah Ah, Vegeta interrupted while wagging his finger in front of her face in mock disapproval; you shouldn't use that language whilst you're in the boy's presence". Bulma could feel the almost immediate relief and anger wash over her at once when she noticed the little lavender demi-saiyijin clutching his father's leg. "Inside Trunks!" Bulma all but growled; she could barely manage to keep her anger in check while talking to the little boy in front of her. "But mom..." Trunks began to whine. "Enough boy, do as your mother tells you! Inside now and wash up for dinner!" "Yes sir..."muttered a defeated Trunks.  
  
"You...you asshole! How could you? I thought that you and Trunks...that you had...well you know!" He chuckled lightly in response to her ramblings. Silly onna, you should know by now that such a weak explosion wouldn't---". "Yes I know I know Bulma interrupted coldly, it wouldn't be enough to even make a scratch on a true saiyijin, you have said it many times." Vegeta opened his mouth again to speak, "But that is still no excuse for what you did! I don't care about who or what you are Vegeta but you scared me to DEATH! Can't you understand that?"  
  
Throughout their conversation Bulma had been suppressing a great urge to cry, but try as she might she allowed a single tear to escape and make its way down her soft pale cheek. Vegeta's smirk became a frown as he witnessed her weak display of emotion and grumbled something that sounded along the lines of "Weak and pathetic humans." Bulma, however, heard his comment and immediately ceased her flow of tears.  
  
She couldn't believe it, her, a pathetic human?! "Okay that's it I'm done with this. You know what Vegeta?" "Sorry I've never actually had the pleasure of meeting what before, Vegeta replied all the while his eyes danced with amusement.  
  
"Save the jokes smartass! I'm sick and tired of having to put up with you and your attitude! I think that I, being your wife or mate or whatever deserve a little more respect than what I have been receiving from you lately!" "Woman what are you blabbering about---" "I'm not finished so quit interrupting me!"  
  
"That's another thing, my name is Bulma, I'm sure that you had some sort of education on your planet, didn't they at least teach you manners or how to call someone by their real name? Do I need to spell it out for you; do I need to put a post-it note on my head with the name Bulma written on it? Will you remember it then, huh? I do as much as I can for you Vegeta, Trunks included. I make you dinner every night---a snort could be heard from Vegeta---and it may not be a five-star-gourmet dinner but I do my best! All day long I sit and I work in my lab because I'm either rebuilding or building new robots for you, or I'm trying to construct other various machines to make you stronger! But do you appreciate them? Not from what I see, you think that you can just walk all over me Vegeta but I'll never ever let you do that!"  
  
Vegeta could say nothing and so, by doing so allowed Bulma to continue. "You may not care about me, but I care for you. You say that I'm annoying and that I hold you back, that I'm nothing but a weak human! Well you know what, and I don't care if you have never met him or it or whatever? From know on I'll concentrate on myself and my aspirations. I'll concentrate on raising Trunks the right way and not to be some sort of war-crazed barbarian! Find some other scientist to make you machines, find another woman to make you dinner, or better yet find another mate!"  
  
With that Bulma quickly turned away from Vegeta and stomped back toward the house. As far as Bulma knew, Vegeta was still were she had left him, standing shell shocked in the middle of the grounds. Suddenly Bulma remembered the plans that she had made for tonight and with that thought she turned around quickly to add one last comment.  
  
"Oh yeah by the way your highness, she sneered, about the dinner that you suggested that I not attend. I just wanted to tell you that I will be attending it. I think that it's the least I deserve, so don't wait up for me, but hey you probably wouldn't anyway." Bulma turned around and strode in the direction of the lab entrance, silently fuming.  
  
"Trunks?" She called exasperatedly. Finally a tiny purple head snuck a look into the room. "Yeah mom?" "Trunks, there's some leftover casserole in the fridge, and if you choose to eat it for dinner that's fine with me, and if you don't...well then good luck finding something else that's edible!" Trunks could see that his mother was clearly upset with him and his father, more so with his father, but he still felt that he should take some responsibility for the events that took place today.  
  
"Mom, I know that your upset with me and Dad but---" "I'm not upset with you sweetheart, but as far as the problem with your father goes, I really don't feel like discussing it, okay?" Trunks nodded his head in silent agreement. "Now, Bulma continued, maybe if you ask grandma really nicely she'll make you something to eat since I'm going out! Why don't you go and ask her...hmmmm?" Trunks nodded his head once again and began to make his way out of the room, but not before turning around to make one last statement towards his mother.  
  
"You know what mom?" "What is it now Trunks?" "You really rock my world!" He flashed a boyish smile before disappearing down the hall. Bulma smiled tiredly at her sons compliment before responding to it out loud. "Ha...Vegeta, you rock my world in more ways than one almost everyday, and your rocking is gonna leave a huge hole in Capsule Corp., or at the rate you're going the world!"  
  
~Galaxystar~  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading, and hopefully I should have the next chapter up by sometime next week, but only if people want me to continue. So please if you will, look at the bottom left hand corner of this page and select the "Submit Review Button", and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism only please! Thanx!!! 


	3. Golden Revelations

Disclaimer: Yes I own all Dragon Ball Z characters in this story...in my dreams, but I'm working on it!

(AN: Hope You like it!)** Golden Revelations**

****

****

  
**(AN: After reading this story would you kindly take a look at the bottom of this story? It contains an important note concerning another one of my stories known as "A Lover's Respect." Thanks for your time, and please don't forget to review!)**

Eighteen was just putting the finishing touches on her evening gown and lip- stick as sheheard the sound of running footsteps near her room. Her room had an Ancient Chinesefeel to it. Golden dragon paintings hung on the walls, which were painted in a deepburgundy. Old Chinese symbols and markings in black, gold, and silver decorated anbordered the walls. Even the figure on the dresser was a Chinese symbol, and it meantbeauty. Both Eighteen and Krillin took a large amount of pride in the elegance and sophistication it seemed to give off. Just then her tiny daughter Marron barged into herroom like the little hurricane she was. Now that Marron had aged slightly she no longer closely resembled her father Krillin, in fact she looked remarkably like her mother now.

Eighteen had let her golden blonde hair grow so that it was now past her shoulders, butfor tonight she had decided to put it up into an elegant bun. Her dress consisted of a shimmering jade green gown, with jade green crystals that dangled from her earlobes,and matching stilettos encased her delicate feet. She clasped a silver charm necklace at the back of her neck, and then gave herself another once over in the mirror.

Eighteen truly was a magnificent sight to behold.

"Need something kiddo?" Eighteens asked offhandedly.

Marron looked carefully at her mother for a moment, blinking her big baby- blue eyes,before replying.

"Mommy where are you going tonight? You look really really nice, are you going  
somewhere with daddy?"

"Not tonight sweetheart, she replied as she tried to tuck up a stray golden strand, but thank you."

"Ok, well I was just being c-cur-cur...being courteous...cur-c---"

Eighteen shook her head and smiled before swooping down and gathering her tinydaughter in her arms. "Don't you mean curious?"

"That's what I said mommy!" Marron managed through a fit of giggles.

Eighteen laughed as well, her delicate bell-like laughter echoed throughout the empty house as she began to swing Marron around the room. That was exactly how Krillinfound them moments later, still spinning and giggling.

"Well what is going on in here, is there something I should know?" He asked jokingly, a cute grin plastered on his face.

"Daddy!" Shrieked an excited Marron, and she ran over to him as soon as her mother set her back on her feet.

"Hi daddy! Oh, guess what? I made somethin 'specially for you!"Krillin smiled and ruffled Marron's blonde hair affectionately. "Well then why don't go get it?"Marron quickly ran out the room eager to show off her surprise to both of her parents.

Krillin turned his attention back to his wife. Where was she going? She hadn't

said anything lately, they had no dinners or plans coming up that he knew of. He

planned ontaking a trip to Goku's later, and if she was going somewhere he

wouldn't be able to go.

"You look awfully nice tonight, way too nice to just be having a simple dinner at home." He said, his eyes never leaving her toned, sexy figure.

She looked so gorgeous, amazing, dazzling...

"Very perceptive of you Krillin. I am, however, glad that you have returned. I plan ongoing out tonight so you'll have to watch Marron tonight. There's some money on thecounter so you can order---"

"Hold on a minute, how come you never said anything before?"

She shrugged as she checked herself over once more in the mirror. "Must have slipped my mind."

Slipped her mind!?

"But where are you going Eighteen? I have plans of my own tonight as well, I can't watch Marron and go to Goku's!"

"Then DON"T go to Goku's Krillin. Eighteen replied as she applied a light amount of foundation to her rosy cheeks. Honestly, I think that I deserve a night off, don't you? I cook, I clean, I take care of Marron everyday, day and night...all I'm asking for is onenight of relief, just one and tomorrow we can go back to the same old routine."

"I can't just cancel last minute Eighteen!" He said, growing slightly frustrated with herunwillingness to relent."Why not, it's not like the two of have this planned out! All you ever do over there isspar, and eat, and spar some more. You can let your bulging biceps and inflated egos rest one day at the very least, and if you must know, I'm going to the theatre and dinner.""With whom?" Krillin asked suspiciously.

"With an absolutely wonderful man that I met a dress shop the other day. He asked me todinner with him, after picking out this dress, and I didn't want him to think me rude bydeclining, so naturally I said I'd be delighted." Her dark eyes sparkling with mischief as she watched her husband go red.

She was joking right? He wondered frantically, it would provide a perfect explanation forthe fancy dress, and the hair, and all that jewelry she was wearing."I'm only teasing you Krillin, Eighteen reassured him even though she was slightly hurtwith his apparent lack of trust in her, I would never do that, but I do have to leave!"

"Leave, he sputtered, but we aren't finished yet---"

"Oh I think we're plenty finished here. Why don't you make this a learning experiencefor yourself, see what it would be like in my shoes for a few hours? The limo will be hereany second so we are through debating this, I'm going and that is that!"

"But..."

She cut him off and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good-bye Krillin, and have fun!"

And with those last words she was out the door into the black stretch limo, and on her way to a night that would be filled with dancing and laughing the night away.(Satan Household: Videl's Room)

"What would you think if I went out with your Mom and Bulma? Videl asked quietly, almost as though she didn't want to be heard."

"Huh? Did you say go out with my mom and Bulma?" Gohan asked sleepily.

"No, I asked if you would mind if I dumped you and ran off with your brother!" She ground out in an annoyed tone. "Would you wake up please? You are supposed to be studying, not sleeping! You are gonna fail this exam, and it will be your own fault, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I never fail! Remember, I am the smartest boy in Orange Star High, so I don't have to worry. I could ace this yawn exam with both my eyes closed...""Then you wouldn't be able to see the paper smart ass."

He chuckled in spite of himself. She had a point there.

"Seriously though, you wouldn't mind would you, would it bother you too much?"

"........."

"Gohan?" "Fine, she huffed grumpily, I don't even know why I asked such a stupid thing, of course it would bother you..."

"It's not that, Gohan replied as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, it's just that mymom's always talking about grandchildren and marriage and you...but she's been quiet recently. All I'm saying is that this could start her up again."

Videl looked up from her book, obviously surprised. Sure Chi Chi could be a little annoying at times with the whole marriage bit, but it was painfully obvious that Chi Chi cherished both her sons and only wanted the best for them. Now that she thought about it, in some sort of strange way, it was a pretty flattering gesture. Chi Chi felt that she, VidelSatan, was worthy enough to date her oldest boy, Son Gohan.

"Do you find it strange picturing the two of us together like that? "

"NO!" Gohan all but shouted. He loved the idea of marrying Videl, or at the very least, someone like her, but he was way too shy to tell her that.

"Then what is it then? Why do you have such a big problem with the idea of me one day becoming your wife? I'm more than sure that I'm not the first girl that your mother has ever said that to!"

Actually...Gohan was unsure of how to continue, there was no easy way to say what kept running through his mind everyday, every night. He had dreamt of the day when they would wed, become husband and wife. He dreamt of the day when they would start their own family, the day that they became Mr. and Mrs. Son Gohan. But he could never tell her that, he knew he was getting too attached, that he might frighten her away if he told how he really and truly felt about her. He had faced demons, androids, aliens, and all before he hit the age of twelve, so why did three little words frighten him so much? It's not like his mother was of any help. In fact, his mother had never been big him dating,  
but she had seemed quite taken with Videl, never once, upon meeting his other love interests, did she seem so eager to keep them together.

When Gohan still didn't say anything to assuage her fears Videl sighed and grabbed a random stuffed elephant off her dresser and gave it a squeeze. So much for telling him how she really felt about him. She had been dying to tell him for weeks, but it was never the right moment. She should have known that he wouldn't feel the same things for her as she did him. Why should he? It wasn't as though she was much to look at anyway, with her short spiky black hair, and her mood swings, and her sometimes boyish outfits, but some part of her had hoped that there was a chance. A small chance that maybe, just maybe, he would see her not just as Videl the tomboy, but as Videl the woman, Videl his  
girlfriend. Oh well, she might as well get it over with, because if she had to go one more day without saying anything she was going to go crazy.

'C'mon Gohan, he urged himself on silently, you can do it! Just three little words, there's no way around it. Tell her the truth, tell her that---'

'Videl, this is no big deal, just say what you have to say and get it over with! Remember the sooner you say it, the sooner he'll laugh at you, and the sooner you can be at ease with yourself. Even if he doesn't feel the same way about you at least you will have told him that---'

"Look, Videl I'm not ashamed of you at all, I mean I really do like you! I care about you a lot, even if I'm not good at showing it. I've been wanting to say something to you for such a long time and..."

"Gohan I can't wait anymore, Videl interrupted quickly, I have to tell you something!"

However before she could utter another word Gohan began speaking again. "Videl, I need to make understand---"

"I understand that you feel uncomfortable around me Son Gohan but---"

He cut her off again. "I never feel uncomfortable around you---"

"I know that you don't know how to express your feelings, if you...if you want

to be friends then---"

"Videl I don't think that I could handle just being friends with you. I want you to know--"

"Before this goes any further Son Gohan---"

"I LOVE YOU!" They nearly shout as one.

'He loves me?' As silly as it sounded, inside her heart was doing a happy dance.

'She loves me'? Son Gohan wondered to himself, he felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"You love me?" They repeated in unison once again pointing to themselves.

Gohan immediately reached over and hauled the tiny girl off of her bed. He could never remember being so happy in his entire life. The women that had spent endless nights dreaming about loved him, he could feel it, he could see the love burning in her large lavender eyes as they sent tiny shock waves through him. He crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, ravaging her mouth with his own. He nibbled lightly on her soft swollen lips, loving the taste. Her taste reminded him of cherries, no, better than cherries...her taste was something that couldn't be put into words.

Videl surprised herself by letting out a low moan of pleasure and allowing her tongue to run itself over her lover's lips, pleading for entrance.

Son Gohan willingly complied, his soft yet calloused hands running up her shirt, doing magical things to her body, deliciously wonderful things.

She ran her small soft hands through his short spiky hair, loving the feel and texture. No wonder he was always touching it, she thought silently to herself as she giggled into the kiss, eliciting another much louder growl from her boyfriend.

Videl's mind was going a mile a minute, this was what she wanted. This was what she day dreamed about. She loved it when he touched her, the way he sometimes growled, although unknowingly into their kisses. When he smiled he looked like a god, an angel, like he was too good to be true. Just one look from that man left her knees shaking and her body quivering.

She let out a squeal of surprise when Gohan placed both his hands on her bottom, never breaking the kiss. He then proceeded to lift her up and place her gently on the desk, and then he used one arm to push all of his study books of the desk and on to the floor.

As much as he wanted to keep this up it wasn't satisfying his hunger for her anymore. He wanted, no...he needed more.... but things were getting too heavy, too out of control. He repositioned Videl so that her legs were now straddling his waist. Gohan heard Videl whimper as he pulled his lips away, but was soon shushed when his lips found their way to her ear.

Nothing had ever made Videl feel so good in her entire life. She would have to ask him later where he learned how to kiss that way. Maybe it came naturally to a sayijin, and if kissing came naturally then what about...she lost her train of thought when she felt his hot breath tickling her ear."...Videl...baby...he breathed huskily into her ear, you've made me so happy. So very happy." He repeated again as he took the lobe into his mouth, slowly running his tongue along it, all the while Videl holding his head in place, breathing hard.Unfortunately, the moment was not to last, for at that very moment, a loud knock came from the other side of the door to her room. They broke away from each other almost instantly, blushing bright red. He had lost control, he had let his other side take over. Gohan had nearly given to the carnal urge that had begun to take control of his mind, he would have to be more careful he concluded as he dropped to his knees to pick up his abused books.

The knocked sounded again, Videl had nearly forgot about whoever was out there.

"Miss Satan, came the loud voice of one of the maids, is everything alright in there, we heard a crash. Are you and the young Mr. Son alright?"

Videl let out the breath that she had been holding, though why she had been holding it, she did not know. "Yes, came her strong reply, everything's fine. I was looking for a book on the top shelf of my book case and I caused most of them to fall, but I'm alright, thanks to Gohan here." She winked his direction as he continued to grin goofily.

"Alright, well as long as you're okay...Oh my, before I forget, ah Mrs. Son called a few minutes ago, she needs you to come home at once, she's going out I believe. She also wanted to know what time you would be ready Miss Satan. She said that they would send a limo to pick you up around 8:00 tonight."

8:00 tonight!? That only left her an hour and a half to get ready she thought mentally as she looked at the clock, and she didn't know if Gohan was okay with it or not.

'Miss Satan, came the maids voice again, do you still wish to go? Should I call Mrs. Son back and tell her that you have declined her offer?"

Videl glanced at Gohan who nodded in silent approval. 'Great!'

"No, no don't call her, I'll be ready...just let me know when the limo arrives alright Maddie?"

"Of course! Call me if you need any help, g'nite!"

"G'nite Maddie!"

"Well, now that that's settled I think that I had better go." Gohan said as he gathered his things as he headed for the door, but before he place one foot on the other side, he was yanked back by Videl, her hands pulling on the collar of his shirt.

She grabbed his head, and pulled it down. "Did you really mean what you said Gohan, about you loving me?" She asked shyly.

"Did you?" Was his short reply.

"Of course, but did you?"

He lowered his lips to hers, effectively cutting off all questions. After a moment he broke the kiss. "I meant it with it with every inch, every fragment, every part of my being." (AN: Awww...Kodak moment!)

He smiled before turning around and taking another step towards the door, only to be yanked back again by the same little hands. Tossing his books somewhat neatly out into the hallway he turned around again.

Would you please stop doing that, he said letting out a chuckle, if you keep pulling on my collar it's going to rip. (AN: (Sighs dreamily) And that's a problem because??? Who wouldn't want to "accidentally" rip that man's shirt off? LOL)

He placed each of his large hands on top of hers and pulled them off of his collar. "What now? I swear I meant everything I said!"

"Say it again." Videl whispered her eyes silently pleading with his own dark ones.

"Say what again Videl?"

"Tell me again, I wanna hear you say it again..."

He let loose a low, seductive growl before pressing her body against his, and watched as her eyelids fluttered closed. "I." He spoke as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Love." He kissed her still swollen and red lips. "You." He gently bit her neck with his last word, and then he was gone.

Videl opened her eyes, and surveyed the minimal damage in her room, nothing that couldn't be fixed she concluded. She checked the clock and then began running around her room grabbing things left and right then throwing them back. She couldn't afford to lose track of time like that again.

Now where in the world had she put that new black dress of hers...?**(1st) AN: I have posted a new story, well actually it was my first. I really enjoy writing it, but the story has been up for a while...I just recently updated. Sadly I have no reviews. If any of you have a spare moment give "A Lover's Respect" a chance! I think that many of you will like it! So if you have time please read it and review. I'm sorry for asking you guys for this, but I really don't want to remove my story...(sigh)...Well thanx for taking the time to read this author's rambles...  
**

(2nd) AN: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this relatively sappy chapter. If you did let me know, or if you didn't let me know! Constructive criticism only please! No FLAMES please!

Thanks a Bunch,  
  
Galaxystar


	4. A Rival's Deception

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey, it's Galaxystar back from the dead! Sorry for the long wait but it has been a hard month for me. My cousin's father just died, so...that kinda put a strain on things. Within the past month there have been three graduations, one funeral, and I have a wedding coming up within the next month or two. And now my family has also added another December wedding to the pot! So everyone is rushing around looking like a bunch of chickens with...well you know the rest. So I will try to update as often as I can for you guys, and once again sorry for the wait. Without further ado, I give you Chapter Four of "If We Ever Get To It"! Thanx for reading my rambles!**

****

****

**Luv ya lots,**

****

**Galaxystar **

****

**Chapter 4: A Rival's Deception**

Vegeta sat quietly, irritation evident on his face. The woman had had no right trying to boss him around like she had earlier that morning, he was a prince for Kami's sake! Well, he'd fix her; he would never allow himself to be out done by anyone, especially not by a human, and his own mate no less. Besides, he knew what happened when women went on their so called 'outings'. He'd seen enough of that wretched television to know the kinds of things that went on when a woman was away from her husband. Bulma had dragged him along often enough on her shopping trips, and he'd seen the envious glances cast by other males, but they made no move to touch, for if they had the fools would've been laid up in hospital beds. Vegeta was no fool, he knew his mate was beautiful...hell, absolutely gorgeous, and intelligent, and feisty. Why, if her hair wasn't the rather unique color that it was, he may have mistaken her for being one of his own kind. That's what had attracted him to her in the first place, she had a fighting spirit, though he'd be damned if he would back down from her. On his planet, if a women (even one's female mate), spoke out of turn or argued, they were usually back handed or given a much worse punishment. Vegeta would never hit the woman no matter how angry she made him at times, she was his mate for life, and without her witty comments their life would be pretty darn boring...

Vegeta shook his head, trying to clear all of those 'weak' thoughts. Now was not the time conjure up old memories and such, now was the time to act. With that Vegeta began to implement his plan by picking up the phone and dialing the number belonging to an idiot by the name of Krillin. Yes, the little man would fit in perfectly with his plans, he would fall right into the palm of his hand...ah yes, it felt good to be sneaky once again.

(Nearly an hour later...)

"Aw...Vegeta, I don't know if we should do this...Krillin sputtered from the other line of the phone. What if Goku doesn't buy it, and even if he does, it wouldn't make me feel any better about fooling him like this...I'm supposed to be his best friend! What if this doesn't work? Then they'll get really mad and---" Vegeta rolled his eyes for the tenth time that evening, it had taken an hour for Vegeta to finally convince Krillin to help him out. Eighteen was apparently on her way here, and that didn't leave him with much time.

"Oh, Vegeta interrupted, is baldy backing out now? Don't tell me you're actually scared of your mate, for Kami's sake have some pride in yourself, be a man you fool! By all means, weasel your way back into your little hole, that is if you don't mind sharing your woman with so many others..." Vegeta trailed off, hoping he'd get the picture.

"Alright Vegeta I'll do it but---" "Shut up idiot, Vegeta barked, the lines ringing!"

"This is the Son Residence"...the voice on the third line began.

"Ah, Kakorott (AN: Spelling?), I am, for once glad you answered instead of your obnoxious harpy."

He grinned to himself when he heard Krillin snickering on the second line. "We are not at home right now, so if you please a message at the beep we'll ring ya back! Bye!"

"Dammit you baka, I know you're there, answer the damn phone this instant before I come over there and---"

"It's always so nice talking to you Vegeta, you have such a great personality, but what I don't like is when you curse on my answering machine, I have two boys, remember?"

"Yeah, Vegeta growled, unfortunately I remember your brats, but I'm sure that

it's nothing new to your oldest, and as for the small one...they've all got learn sometime

don't they?

Goku chuckled, "whatever...at least don't let Chi Chi hear you use that language,

she'd have my head for sure!"

"Which brings me to my reason for calling, because there's no way that I would

call you without a reason of some sort, or your bald friend for that matter.

"Bald friend? Oh you mean Krillin?"

"I'm not bald smart asses, I've got hair now! You two are always too busy sizing

each other up to notice the details. Man that made me feel so much better."

"Well I'm glad you do, Vegeta snarled, because I'm about to come over there and

get a look at that hair personally, before I rip it from your thick skull!"

"Hey, calm down Vegeta, Goku reasoned, what's going on here?"

"It's about the women---I mean the girls and they're going out tonight...we just

don't feel comfortable letting them go out without one of us being there to make sure

that...well you know...so that nobody gets any ideas. Get my drift buddy? Gouk couldn't

really be as thick as he sometimes made himself out to be...could he? Krillin wondered to

himself.

"No, there's no drifting here...whatever that means. What are you talking about

Krillin, who's gonna get some ideas?" (AN: Sorry guys, but c'mon...this is little innocent

Goku that we're talking about here...) Goku heard a loud bang from Krillin's line and

wondered if he had hit his head on the table again, which he was often inclined to do

when speaking to Goku over the phone. Go figure...

"Let me try, baldy. Look Kakorott, men...other males are going to get ideas about

YOUR woman. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"But Vegeta, nobody would get ideas about Chi Chi...she's already married!"

"It does matter bro, you gotta admit, she's one hot babe." He continued quickly when he heard Goku growl on the other line. "Not that I spend time thinking about her like that, remember I have Eighteen, and I'm crazy about her...not your wife. What Vegeta's trying to say is that it doesn't matter if she's been married a minute, or ten years...or if she even has a ring on her finger. You know how Vegeta and I think about our wives...you know in that special way...how you think about Chi Chi?"

"Yeah...ohhhh...wait...you mean other guys will think about MY Chi they way I do!?"

"Baka, I'm sure you've been out plenty of times with your harpy to know---"

"Watch it Vegeta, MY harpy has a name, and I suggest you learn it." Goku growled quietly.

"Well it's about damn time you developed a back bone Kakorott. I would say that

I'm proud but I'm not, so I won't. Now, I'm sure that you have been out plenty of times

with your harp—err woman to know how males receive her. It's the same way that they

look at Bulma and even Eighteen, which is why they cannot possibly...what is it...have a

'Girls Night' without us. It'd be like just leaving them to the wolves to fend for

themselves. What kind of warriors would we be if we left our wives to face that alone?"

"Goku...oh gee Vegeta, Krillin broke in, this is stupid...they can take care of themselves enough to..."

"Do you really want to take the chance of something happening, and not being there to help?" This time it wasn't Vegeta who broke in, but Goku. His voice was calm and even wise sounding, a far cry from the usually innocent Goku. "No matter how strong they think they are, we know the truth; they can hold their own depending on the circumstance. When we bonded with them, or married them we swore to love, honor and protect, and all of that other mumbo-jumbo. No matter how long we have been married, we have to make good on those promises until the day we die. I can't believe I'm saying this but I guess Vegeta has a point for once."

"What do you mean 'for once' you Third Class Baka? I am always right, it just depends on whether or not you choose to acknowledge that fact."

"Yeah sure, anyway Vegeta, Krillin said, Eighteen has already left, so there's no way that I can talk to her now!"

"Idiot, we know that! Come over to the house and meet her here. She won't cause a scene in another's house, but what may go on in your own is a different story, and of no concern of mine."

"Kakorott, if your woman doesn't go then it will make it a hell of a lot easier to convince the banshee to stay home, especially if Eighteen doesn't attend. Don't you see, we'll be doing them a favor!?"

"I understand you perfectly Vegeta, besides I wanted Chi home tonight anyway. She always has her fun whenever she wants, but time with me has to be penciled in between doing the dishes and hanging the laundry. She may be ONE of the strongest women in the world, but I'm still stronger. I should have a say in my own household and the way it's run, and I know that I've been away for long periods at a time, but you guys know that it couldn't be helped. Chi Chi's not going anywhere tonight, we are going to stay home and just enjoy each other's company." Goku spoke each word with new found confidence.

"Then it's settled Kakorott, that's good, taking a stand and all. Well I really must be 'cough' going now, MY own harpy beckons. As for you Krillin, get your bald ass over here within ten minutes, or I'll come looking for you." (This had worked better then Vegeta had initially planned, and he didn't even feel the slightest bit guilty for deceiving his rival...well, maybe a bit.)

Krillin's Line: "......"

"I don't care if you're babysitting your brat, bring her along and she can play Bra or something, don't be stupid! Remember ten minutes, now hang up." There was an instant click on the second line, followed by another on the first. Now was the time to confront Chi Chi, while he still felt as confident as he had on the phone. Besides, the thought of being in charge and bossing around his mate, instead of the opposite was kind of turning him on...hmmm...

(The Son's Master Bedroom)

Chi Chi had been very quiet all night, now that he thought about it he hadn't heard from her in a while. Hmmm…he thought to himself…maybe it was time to see what see she was up too.

With that thought in mind he tip-toed quietly into their bedroom, only stopping when he heard the sound of water running. Their room was modest when it came to decoration, but it was still full of life. Chi always kept fresh flowers in vases placed around the room so that it always smelled of the forest glades. The color of the walls was a mild sunset orange, which looked absolutely breath-taking if one happened to wake early enough to witness the sunrise. The walls went perfectly with the deep red and purple bed quilt that had been neatly tucked around their bed; it was nearly covered in ancient writing. Although Goku thought it was meant to ward off evil he couldn't remember, but he did remember that it had been a wedding present from the Ox King. On their dresser pictures of his and Chi's wedding day and baby pictures of his two boys covered the entire thing.

Goku laid back on the bed, arms behind his head as he waited for his "princess" to finish her shower. Not soon after the door to the bathroom opened and out came Chi Chi Son, clad in nothing but a fluffy pink towel. She was so engrossed in searching for her make-up bag that she hadn't even noticed Goku's presence. His eyes never left her slim, attractive figure as she unconsciously swayed her hips back and forth to a song that she had been humming. He could feel his eyes darken with desire and lust, and he longed to run his hands over her body and feel those luscious curves that that damn towel hid from his prying eyes. Her wet dark raven colored hair cascaded down her still damp shoulders, giving her a sensual and exotic look.

It was only a matter of time before Chi Chi noticed him, so Goku felt that he might as well enjoy the moment while it lasted. Goku could feel his loins tighten as he watched his wife bend over, which allowed the rather "small" towel to ride up her sexy thighs.

Then he saw it, hanging on the inside of the door. He turned himself away long enough to stare at the dress, there was no way in hell that she was going to wear that!

Without meaning to, Goku let out a low possessive growl, causing his wife to stiffen in surprise almost immediately. "Goku, don't do that, came her loud whisper, you scared the day lights outta me!" Goku only growled again in response, his eyes were still focused on that damned black dress. Chi Chi followed his eyes to her dress and blushed slightly. So that was what had him so wound up, it was her evening attire. She rolled her eyes before grabbing her bag and padding back into the bathroom, it was just a simple dress for Kami's sake, nothing more!

As soon as she shut the door Goku heard the lock click, he rose and strode over to the door. He leaned his head against the large slab of wood before whispering, "You are not going out in that." Even though his voice had risen no more than a whisper she still heard him on the other side. She snorted lightly before replying, "Don't be silly Goku, it is just a simple black dress, that's it. Are you upset because I didn't say anything before now? She asked as though she was trying to soothe a small child. I'm sorry Goku, but I just never seemed to have the time to tell you that I was going out."

That confession hadn't made Goku feel any better about her or that dress. Why couldn't he get his mind off it? It was stylishly sexy, and the midnight color of the dress contrasted wonderfully with her creamy, smooth, bronzed complexion. It was a simple outfit, but one that was usually reserved for his eyes only. He didn't feel like sharing his Chi's curvaceous figure with the rest of the male population. That was problem number one. Number two was that on the left side of the gown there was a slit that traveled all the way from her ankle up to her thigh, up to mid-thigh to be exact. Number three, though the back of the dress was modest in covering, the front was cut in a low V-neck, giving anyone who was looking a semi-modest eyeful of cleavage. That wasn't so bad, but there were also tiny diamonds outlining the neckline which were sure to draw anyone's attentions, good or bad. According to him, only his attentions were welcome.

He had planned it being just the two of them tonight, alone, fire roaring, snuggled up in their bed…well, if things went his way they would be doing more than snuggling. He hadn't known that Chi Chi had any plans, and she hadn't volunteered that information either. "Chi, Goku murmured through the door, where do you think you're going?"

"Where do I think I'm going?" Came her surprised reply. "Last time I checked I was on my way out."

"Out to where and with whom?"

"Goku, isn't it obvious? You already know who I'm going with, other wise you wouldn't be out here badgering me about it."

"So now I'm badgering you? Is that it? Well excuse me for being a concerned husband. We didn't discus your going out the 'last time I checked' Chi. Maybe I had plans...you know, something to do, now wouldn't that have been rude of you to all of the sudden just up and say you had plans when I had made some as well? What if I don't want you to go out tonight?"

"Goku, Chi Chi began with a nervous laugh, it's not like that! I don't feel that way about you at all...it's just that the girls and I never do anything together anymore."

A humph could be heard from Goku's side of the door.

Goku still didn't sound convinced enough for Chi Chi's liking, so it was time to take him on a guilt trip. Part of her felt guilty for reminding Goku of his leaving, but the other part remained strong. She refused to be pushed around by anybody, even her own husband!

"You just don't know how lonely it can get around here Goku, especially when you're gone, and you've been gone for so long. All we want to do is go out and have a good laugh together, revel in our new found happiness. Even when you guys were gone we didn't see much of each other, with Bulma always working in her lab, Eighteen's constant training, and well...Videl was just Videl."

There was nothing but silence from Goku's side of the door. Sighing quietly to herself she decided that she needed to pull out the big guns on this one. She skillfully began to pin her hair up into an elegant round bun, but halfway through she changed her mind and simply removed the pins, letting her dark midnight hair tumble down her back and shoulders.

"Well Goku, your not wanting me to go is all well and good, but it's not your decision to make. I said I'm going and I'm going." And with that said Chi Chi flung the door open and brushed passed a steaming Goku. She spun quickly in her mirror as she gave herself a quick once over, then she collected her purse and sauntered over to the door, only to find it locked.

She rounded on Goku, and her eyes flashed a dangerous warning. "If you don't unlock this door right now Son Goku I'll--- You know what? Just forget it, I'll find the damned key myself, but I warn you if I'm late to this thing you will have hell to pay. Got that? I don't know what has gotten into you tonight, but it is going to stop...now! Honestly Goku, you need to spend less time hanging out with Vegeta, he's becoming a bad influence on you!"

"Oh...were in the world is that spare key!?" She cried out angrily when her search of the bedroom proved fruitless.

"Look Goku, Chi Chi tried to reason in a much calmer tone, I am sorry that I didn't mention this to you before. It was wrong of me to not tell you, but I do think that you may be blowing this whole thing just a bit out of proportion with the key thing. Can't you and Krillin go hang out tomorrow or something, I mean don't you guys ever take any breaks?

Growling quietly, Goku began to slowly advance on Chi Chi, his eyes were glazed over with a predatory gleam. He closed the distance between them with every step, and when he stepped forward she stepped back, at least until the backs of her knees hit the edge of their bed.

She could feel herself begin to tremble when Goku wrapped his toned, strong arms around her petite waist, absently running a hand over her delicious curves, and she secretly longed for him to make up his mind for both of them and take her to bed. However, Chi Chi had her pride, and she would not be easily seduced, afterall in this modern day and age, women couldn't afford to be subservient and docile, at least, not if they planned to get anywhere in life, so she immediately squashed the feeling. As she looked into his eyes, she felt her breath quicken in excitement at the unspoken challenge that they held.

"Chi, murmured Goku, whose voice was filled with emotion, it's no fun to take breaks alone...what could I do to pass the time?"

"Ah, yes...well...you could always...fish or, um, er...meditate or---Chi Chi was rambling, and she knew it, he was too damned close, and being in his arms felt so good. What she needed was a distraction, and a good one, but she decided to try and reason with her husband one last time.

"Goku, if you don't stop acting like a two year old this minute you'll be on the couch tonight! Now I have the right to go wherever I want to, when I want to, and you will just have to accept that. I am not a little girl anymore dear, you don't have to try and save me all the time, I am perfectly able to face my dragons on my own. If you really just have to spar tonight then do it with one of the boys or both, I'm sure they'd love to spend some time with their dad."

"But I don't want to spar with the boys, Goku all but purred as he tightened his hold around her waist, I wanna spar with you." He smirked when he saw his wife shudder as his fingers traced small circles over her flat stomach.

"If you wait until tomorrow we can spar all day if you want Goku." Chi Chi urged pleadingly.

"All day long?"

"All day long." She repeated again. "Hey, and maybe you can teach me some new moves, like some of the ones you learned while you were away!"

With that Goku threw his black, spiky mane back and roared with laughter, which was very unlike her normal Goku. "Chi, sweetheart, I'd be happy to teach you some new moves..." Goku leaned down to whisper the rest of his sentence in her ear. "But the ones I want to teach you usually require a bed...and maybe a few other odds and ends, and like you always say, practice makes perfect so..." Goku trailed off, and smiled inwardly as he saw his tiny wife blush at his suggestion, or maybe the blush was from his nibbling on her delicate earlobe.

"But I...I thought...didn't you mean...ohhh...not those moves Goku!" Chi Chi realized that she was stuttering and inhaled deeply before she continued. "What has gotten into you tonight!?" She placed both hands on her mate's hard chest before pushing him away from her with every sane ounce of strength she had in her. "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't just grab my things and walk out that door to meet the others right now, just one good one!" When he opened his mouth to respond, she placed a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him for the moment before adding: "I'm talking about a serious reason Goku, not just the fact that your other head is beginning to ::ahem:: err...swell."

"Chi, Goku purred softly, cancel tonight...I need you so bad...please baby?"

Chi Chi nearly groaned as her Goku gave her his cutest, most adorable puppy dog face, and any other time she knew that she would have melted on the spot, but just not this time. (AN: Awww...who wouldn't melt... (dreamy sigh) hmmm...) "That face isn't working Goku." Squaring her shoulders and shaking her head to try and clear her jumbled thoughts, Chi Chi grabbed all of her extra little necessities and all but bolted towards the door.

Goku's look of surprise was replaced by a grin of triumph; he had almost forgotten that the door was still locked and that he still had the key. His Chi wasn't leaving him or their room anytime soon, at least that's what he thought until he heard the click of the lock. He turned just as Chi Chi began to stand up and insert a hair pin back into her evening bag.

Not wanting to waste anymore of her precious time playing around with her husband, Chi Chi ran down the hall, well one couldn't exactly classify wobbling in heels running, but a girl had to try didn't she? Suddenly she stopped less then halfway from her destination as a thought struck her, one that brought such an evil smirk to her face that it could have put some of Vegeta's best to shame. Quickly and quietly she tiptoed back to her room where Goku was slumped on their bed and looking rather defeated.

"Oh yeah and Goku, I think that you might want to get acquainted with the shower while I'm gone. It looks like the two of you will become best friends. Come to think of it, you Seiya-jins need to exert some better self-control. You can't even control your appetite, let alone your lower half. Maybe you should spend tonight practicing while I'm gone!"

Noting the naked looks of both lust and fury in her mate's eyes, Chi Chi pulled off both of her shoes with amazing speed before tearing down the hall in a burst of speed. Risking a glance behind her as she took the stairs two at a time, she saw that Goku was hot on her trail, and that if she didn't think of something quick she was going to have to face the full wrath of her warrior husband. ::Oh, why had she gone back to tease him!?:: She thought to herself angrily. ::Why couldn't I have just left well enough alone...why do I always have to get in the last word:: Chi Chi's grim expression changed to one of hope when she saw that she was but a few feet from the front door, but it was soon forgotten when a pair large, built arms wrapped themselves around her waist, lifting her off the ground before slamming her back into the front of the door. Chi Chi heard herself whimper as she realized that she was stuck. Only two words passed through poor Chi Chi's mind, :: No Escape!::

CAPSULE CORPORATION:

"Vegeta, I don't know who shoved a ten-foot pole up your ass, but you better un-stick it and give me back my shoes!" Bulma yelled angrily before she made her third and final attempt at retrieving her shoes from her crazy husband. She was still mad at him from this morning, didn't he know that he was just digging himself into an even deeper hole!? Judging by the way he was teasingly dangling her delicate yet flashy blue heeled and strapped sandals over her head, he didn't give a damn.

"I don't know why you even bother getting dressed up for this, you'll be the only one there..." Vegeta drawled out slowly, letting the words roll effortlessly off his tongue.

Bulma immediately stopped jumping for her shoes, her eyes wide with confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly, not really sure as to whether or not she really wanted an answer.

"Exactly what I said woman, the Third Class Baka's Harpy isn't coming, and neither is Eighteen...or Videl, if she has any sense."

"Vegeta, I cannot believe that you would say something like that to me! Even though we fight that doesn't mean that you can just...just...why would you want to make me feel bad like that? I know for a fact that Videl is coming because I already spoke with her you dummy, and the same goes for Eighteen. As a matter of fact, she happens to be in the limo and on her way over here, and if Chi can't make it she would have called. Just because you are a prince does not mean that you have to have your way all of the time Vegeta, so stop acting like Trunks and grow up."

Vegeta's face was red with anger. How dare she insult him like that? How dare she call him names...sure he was being deceitful, but what did that matter? He was only speaking the truth, but since she didn't believe him, she would have to find out the hard way. ::Sorry to be her.:: Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta turned and prepared to walk out of their bedroom but not before adding one last thing: "You'll see for yourself Onna. I hope you have a blast at that stupid dinner of yours, but don't come crying back to me when it all falls apart. You would do well to heed my advice and stay here with me, I'm sure we could find something to do to pass the time."

Bulma's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the unknown meaning behind her mate's words. He had done something, either that or he knew something that she didn't, and she was going to find out what it was.

Bulma followed Vegeta out of their bedroom and down the hall, his tell-tale scent still lingered in the hallway, making him easy to trail. She found him in the kitchen rummaging through the refrigerator for a snack of some kind, a snack that could probably feed two small armies.

Bulma glared daggers at his back before gathering up enough courage to reach forward and yank him out of the fridge. He pulled himself out of his woman's hold and then set some fruit on the counter, knowing that he probably wouldn't get the chance to eat it.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Vegeta mumbled, obviously bored.

He turned back to the fridge to find more food, but was stopped when his mate's small hands gathered a fistful of his shirt and hauled him back to face her. Although his face showed no emotion, he secretly delighted in watching the fire that danced fiercely in her eyes, and he noted that with her slightly red cheeks and that outfit, she looked all the more enticing. He made a mental note to check the date on the whipped cream in the back of the fridge; he would be using it along with that dress sometime in the near future.

(AN: Sorry, couldn't resist the whipped cream bit...lol!)

When Bulma spoke, she made sure that her tone was filled with malice and contempt, so that the real hurt would come out. No matter how much it might hurt her she wanted to know the truth. "Vegeta, she asked angrily as she gave him a shake, what did you do?"

The only response Bulma received in return was a shrug and a shady grin. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out Onna."

****

****

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

****

****

**Author's Notes:**

**Will Vegeta's plan work? Will Bulma be crushed? And What of poor Chi Chi? Find out in the next exciting chapter of "If We Ever Get To It"! Thanx for reading everybody, and like I said before, sorry for the long wait. I will try to have the next chapter out in a more timely manner. Please review and let me know what you think, and I know that I made Goku a little ****OOC****, but he was tricked into it. Don't worry, he will soon be back to the Goku that we all know and love! Also, for all of you Trunks and ****Serena**** fanatics out there, try out my new story "Lavender Lust", I think you will like it!**

****

**Thanx so much for reading!**

**God Bless,**

**Galaxystar**


	5. Major Problem! Can't Update!

  
  
_Dear Reader's,_   
  
ONE WORD: HELP 

Hello everybody, it's Galaxystar...again. First and foremost, I would like to thank all of you guys for your unwavering support and encouragement concerning my stories. All of your reviews were so very kind and they are highly appreciated! I was nearly ready to update my stories "Don't Want You Back" and "Lavender Lust" when I ran into an unexpected and highly unforeseen problem. Just for the record, the title "Lavender Lust" has been changed to "Paradise of the Moon". This problem will also affect "Perfect" (Chapter like halfway done!) and "If We Ever Get To It".

Right now I am on my father's laptop, so bear with me here. Maybe you all can help me with this, but I write and post on my laptop, which happens to be a product of Toshiba, and as of recently my laptop has been running really, really slow. Could I have SpyWare or something? I do have something like AdAware 6.0 or some other weird virus/pop-up stopper, ad up until now, it has worked just fine. I have Windows XP, and when I begin the start up on my laptop the normal welcome screen comes on and then it asks me for my password. I type in my password, and the machine accepts it, but it takes it like a minute or two longer than usual to process that info. Then it will finish and my background will come up, but that's all. The background is of normal coloring and the picture display is fine, it's not fuzzy or anything, so I'm confused. Nothing will come up, not the start menu, not my desktop files, not even my computer clock; and I don't think it's frozen because 1) I can still move the mouse and 2) Every few minutes my little hour-glass icon will pop up like it's trying to make itself work. Go figure!!!???

As of right now, my aunt is helping me try and fix my laptop. I start school September 1st, so if it's not fixed by then I will take it to my school's tech office and have them look at it. So, I guess that this means that I won't be updating for a while. I really am sorry about this guys and I am really bummed about this entire thing. Please don't hate me, and if this has happened to you or you have any suggestions let me know because from now on I'll have to check stuff periodically on my dad's laptop. I hope that you guys understand why I can't update right now, and please help me out if you can!

P.S.

I won't be able to use this Laptop very much because this is the one that he uses for his job. I'm on it uz he's asleep right now...and I'm sleepy too cuz it's like midnight! So peace out!

Thank you all so much!

Lotsa Luv,

Galaxystar


	6. A Plea From A Friend

**Readers:**

**As of right now, all of my works and projects will be put on a temporary writing hiatus. Maybe I'll look at this tomorrow and be like "You moron, why did you do this, you need to write?" and maybe not. I just…I can't write during this time…my friend…one of my best friends is in the hospital, and has been for nearly three days. She took a full bottle of pills and tried to commit suicide because she felt that her life wasn't worth it, and I'm just broken. I don't feel like I can function, but if she can then I can and the doctors say that she will be fine. I feel like shit because I couldn't help her…I love her so much and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop her…she wouldn't let me. It all happened so fast…less than three weeks not to mention I went to her birthday party at the Embassy Suite Hotel only days ago…I could see she wasn't happy but then again she had just broken up with her boyfriend of three years…and it took her over the edge. My father told me…I wasn't even supposed to know, and I can't even see her. I just want to write something for her. I want to hug her and not let go for the rest of my life. I want to hug her and tell her I love her because I do! And I love her family and I can't even imagine what they're going through…I love them all. Even though I don't know you readers and fellow authors out there I do want to tell you something. Whenever you feel like no one cares about you know this: I Love You. I don't care what you look like, what music you listen to, your race, your religion, what kind of cereal you eat for breakfast… I love you and please don't ever stay silent while something's ripping at you inside, it hurts everyone and while it's so easy to say it (the effects of suicide) everyday or explain what a suicide attempt does to family and friends…you know nothing until you feel the hurt…until you experience it. Please, I beg of you…don't take your life away from this world. I've been in that black hole, a hole that's so dark and deep that you feel like you can't climb your way out of it…and so many times I've come close to letting it swallow me…but each time I pull myself out…I find an outlet and that's what I want you to do. Please don't think me silly…even an attempt, no matter how small, hurts everyone…and I'm hurting right now…I'm so sorry to all of you who were expecting long overdue updates from me…I'm sorry. **

**Love Always,**

**Galaxystar**


End file.
